<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arcadia for Amateurs - VI by AFrenchFanWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427841">Arcadia for Amateurs - VI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFrenchFanWriter/pseuds/AFrenchFanWriter'>AFrenchFanWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albert's POV, Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, brokeback mountain feels, that good old tiny little tent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFrenchFanWriter/pseuds/AFrenchFanWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bugger the eagles... Or not. Albert Mason is a restless wildlife photographer and, this time, he is tracking a legendary animal. As usual, that leads him to encounter some wild beasts... Including a certain outlaw. Misunderstandings and fluff ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arcadia for Amateurs - VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy!<br/>First of all, you should know, as my username indicates, that I’m French, and this story has not been beta read, so if you spot any errors or weird formulations… 1/ I’m sorry 2/ Don’t hesitate to point them out to me!<br/>Second, this is not my first fanfic (if only you knew)… But this is the first I published! It is kind of a ‘test’ for another (longer) one I’m currently writing, and I hope I’ll be able to finish it soon (that would be a great achievement to start 2021).<br/>Finally, I’m glad to bring my contribution to this precious ship which has already so many wonderful stories out there.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a fine end of afternoon, the sun was darting his golden rays on the land and the coolness of the air was carrying the soft smell of the grass and trees. Albert was standing still on the bank of the river, up north from Annesburg. Some folk at the saloon this morning, when he had discovered that he was a photographer, had told him about a legendary moose around this part, and he had been waiting for it to show up all afternoon. Despite enjoying the quiet of the place, he started to feel like a fool. <i>Time to pack up and leave</i>, he thought bitterly.</p><p>He was about to do just that when he heard a beast growled behind him. He froze, paralyzed with fear, unable to face the threat, when several gunshots were fired. The beast roared and Albert finally turned around, to see a large cougar running away from him, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Some more gunshots echoed and the beast fell dead on the ground. Then, a very familiar stature emerged from the woods.</p><p>‘Mr. Morgan!’ Albert exclaimed, clutching at his heart. ‘You have just saved my poor skin once again!’</p><p>The outlaw walked up to him, his gun still smoking in his right hand, his usual lopsided grin on his face.</p><p>‘Well, Mr. Mason, I have to say that, this time, it was a close one.’</p><p>‘When is it not?’</p><p>The outlaw chuckled and lightly patted his back.</p><p>‘You okay?’</p><p>Albert looked at him and waved a hand.</p><p>‘I will. I just… need some time, to catch my breath.’</p><p>Arthur shook his head, still smiling.</p><p>‘Why don’t you just sit there,’ he said, gesturing toward a small boulder on the river bank, ‘while I’m starting a fire?’</p><p>He then whistled his horse, who trotted to them. Albert looked around him, a bit of panic still coursing through his body.</p><p>‘Won’t there be any more cougars coming to eat us?’</p><p>Arthur tapped the flank of his horse, where a riffle was stashed.</p><p>‘Don’t worry about it, Mr. Mason.’</p><p>Albert looked at the outlaw, who was pulling out his bedroll from his saddle. He knew now, by experience, that he could trust the man. He let out a long exhale, then went to sit on the boulder Arthur had showed him. He took in the quiet flow of the river and the sun gently going down, trying to calm his nerves. As always, as close to death he found himself each time, he was glad it brought him another encounter with the outlaw. If he was honest with himself, he had… Missed him, dearly. For the last few weeks, he hadn’t been able to get him out of his mind. Albert knew what it meant, and he didn’t want to deal with this. As much as he could trust the man, he knew that some… things were to be kept private.</p><p>‘What was you doing here, anyway?’ Arthur called from the trees, startling him from his musings. ‘I thought you was going home.’</p><p>‘I did,’ Albert answered, looking at the outlaw coming back with some small woods. ‘I live and work in Saint Denis. But, as I told you once, I get bored photographing those pompous people… So I took the first opportunity I got to get out of the city.’</p><p>Arthur assessed him silently while he spoke, then crouched to start the fire.</p><p>‘Please tell me you didn’t come all the way up here to photograph those nasty cougars.’</p><p>‘Oh God no, I learned my lesson with the wolves!’</p><p>Arthur chuckled and Albert smiled.</p><p>‘A man I met today told me about a legendary moose, apparently pacing in this part of the country.’</p><p>Albert saw the outlaw froze at his words. Then, he resumed his work on the fire, his head tilted enough so his hat was partially covering his face.</p><p>‘I’m afraid you won’t find it no more, Mr. Mason.’</p><p>‘Why is that?’</p><p>‘‘Cause I killed it.’</p><p>Albert stood up from his seat, shocked.</p><p>‘Why, Mr. Morgan, would you do such a terrible thing?!’ he exclaimed.</p><p>He saw the outlaw scratched the back of his neck, a clear sign of embarrassment.</p><p>‘His pelt and antlers are precious equipment when you live out there, Mr. Mason.’</p><p>‘Well, they are precious equipment indeed, to the very creature that wears them in the first place!’</p><p>Albert stormed away to his photography material and started to pack it. The purpose of his work was to prevent such things from happening; how was he supposed to do it when the animals he desperately wanted to protect were already killed, none other by one of his friends? He felt more useless than ever. But he knew he shouldn’t be mad with Arthur; they had… different lifestyle after all. That was never a mystery.</p><p>He brought his material to his horse and tied it up to the saddle. When he returned to the makeshift camp, Arthur was seated in front of a crackling fire, staring into it, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Albert cleared his throat and the outlaw looked up at him.</p><p>‘I’m sorry,’ Albert started, ‘for yelling at you.’</p><p>Arthur shook his head as he rose up.</p><p>‘No, I’m sorry. I think what you’re doing is important. I shouldn’t have…’</p><p>He stopped and rummaged through his satchel. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Albert.</p><p>‘Here, take this. I think you’ll make a better use of it than me.’</p><p>Albert took it wordlessly and unfolded it. It was a map, and in the upper left corner was written: ‘Legendary Animals of the Southern United States of America’. His gaze travelled all over the crumpled document, then to the outlaw, who was staring at him expectantly.</p><p>‘Mr. Morgan… This is extraordinary. I can’t…’</p><p>‘Please,’ Arthur insisted, gently pushing his hands holding the piece of paper toward him. ‘I want you to have it. So you can photograph them all. Well, almost them all.’</p><p>Albert looked at the map again, then at the outlaw. He finally smiled at him, which got him a smile in return.</p><p>‘Thank you, Mr. Morgan. I am, definitely, eternally in your debt.’</p><p>‘Don’t mention it.’</p><p>They both sat down by the fire, and Albert observed the map with attention. Fourteen animals were identified, and five of them were crossed out. He figured sadly that they were probably the ones Arthur had already killed. But a lot of them were probably still living peacefully in the wilderness, and it was now his duty to track them and immortalize them, so that everyone could enjoy their beauty and be aware of the need to protect them. This gift was filling him with joy. When he looked up from it, he saw that the outlaw was looking at him, the smile still on his lips. Albert blushed and folded it before tucking it into his breast pocket.</p><p>‘Well, I… thank you again, Mr. Morgan,’ he stuttered as he rose up from the ground. ‘Dusk is settling, so I should probably be on my way.’</p><p>‘Or you could share dinner with me and go home in the morning,’ Arthur replied in a calm voice, his gaze unwavering on him. ‘Whatever you want, Mr. Mason.’</p><p>Albert looked away. Of course he wanted to stay with Arthur; he hadn’t dared offer such a thing to him, too afraid of the rejection.</p><p>‘Well, if you’re not repelled by my company…’ he answered hesitantly.</p><p>‘Quite the contrary, Mr. Mason.’</p><p>Albert felt himself blushing again, and he turned toward his horse to hide it.</p><p>‘I’m afraid I don’t have anything to spend the night out there, though.’</p><p>He heard Arthur chuckled and when he looked back at him, he was bent over next to the fire, preparing some meat with herbs he had pulled out of his satchel.</p><p>‘I figured as much. You can use my spare blanket and my tent. I don’t mind sleeping outside.’</p><p>‘Mr. Morgan…’</p><p>‘It’s settled then,’ Arthur cut him with a smile.</p><p>He gestured next to him, before holding the meat over the fire. Albert complied and, after a moment, he finally allowed himself to relax and enjoy the outlaw’s company.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>As the evening went by, Albert felt glad he had chosen to stay with Arthur. It was the first time they really had time to talk and, as he had suspected it, Arthur Morgan was a very smart and witty man. For reasons Albert wasn’t aware of, he figured that the outlaw was hiding, consciously or not, his true personality. Albert was moved to be able to witness it; he wanted to express this to him, but he didn’t know how. So he kept it to himself.</p><p>He hadn’t realized he was dozing off when he felt a large hand gently squeezing his shoulder.</p><p>‘Mason.’</p><p>‘Mmh?’</p><p>‘Time to go to bed.’</p><p>‘Mmh.’</p><p>He heard Arthur chuckled and looked up from the fire. He was surprised to see that Arthur had already set up the tent. He stood up, nearly stumbled and walked slowly toward it. As he opened the flaps, he turned around and saw the outlaw stretching up his bedroll on the floor, next to the fire.</p><p>‘Come in and sleep with me,’ he wanted to say. Instead, he uttered: ‘Good night, Mr. Morgan.’</p><p>Arthur turned his head to look at him, and a soft smile appeared on his lips.</p><p>‘Good night, Mr. Mason.’</p><p>Albert felt asleep under the spare blanket of Arthur, his beautiful face printed in his thoughts.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>The sound of raindrops against fabric woke him up. He opened his eyes, trying to adapt to the darkness and to remember where he was. Seconds later, he heard the flaps of the tent being opened.</p><p>‘Mason?’</p><p>‘Arthur?’</p><p>He barely registered the use of the outlaw’s first name, sleepy as he was.</p><p>‘Can I… I don’t wanna disturb you but… It’s raining out there.’</p><p>‘Please, please, come in,’ Albert answered as he shuffled on the side. ‘And you’re not disturbing me. It is your tent after all.’</p><p>Arthur stepped inside and closed back the flaps.</p><p>‘I know,’ he murmured, as he lied down next to him with his bedroll, ‘I just… Sorry.’</p><p>‘Please, Arthur, I assure you, it is no trouble at all.’</p><p>‘Okay.’</p><p>They settled in the ridiculously small tent as best as they could. Albert could feel the entire length of Arthur’s body, from thigh to shoulder, against his own. He could feel his warmth, his smell, his blood pumping through his veins. Suddenly, it felt too much. He laid there, wide awake, his eyes opened, his hands awkwardly crossed upon his chest. He almost laughed nervously when he heard the soft snoring indicating that the outlaw had fallen asleep. How could he, in such a predicament? Trying desperately to put as much distance between them as he could, Albert carefully rolled on his side, his back to Arthur. He tried to focus on the sound of the rain, tried to ignore that the subject of his fantasy was lying very closely next to him. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Albert had almost succeeded in falling asleep when he heard the outlaw shuffled behind him. He nearly stopped breathing when he felt a strong arm circling his waist. He waited, frozen, and when nothing else happened, he let out a shaky breath and tried to relax. He could hear Arthur light snoring again, meaning that he was still asleep, probably unaware of what he was doing… But what if he woke up and found out? Would he be angry with him? Albert tried to relax. Under different circumstances, to be held like this by Arthur would be…  A dream come true. But the outlaw was unconscious, and that was really not what Albert had dreamt about. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Albert woke up again with a start. It was barely dawn, and he thought at first that the sound of birds, now that the rain had stopped, had pulled him out of his slumber. But then, he felt something pressing against his backside. Something solid and warm. Then, he heard Arthur mumbled in his neck, and realized immediately what was happening. His own body had caught up before his brain: he was as hard as Arthur was. In his foggy mind, he thought he was about to die with embarrassment. Or pleasure; for when Arthur started to rub against him, he couldn’t hold back the whimper that escaped his lips. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, and the cold air suddenly encircled him, as Arthur violently pulled away from him. Albert, his cheeks bright red, quickly turned around with the blanket, trying to hide his painfully obvious erection. He didn’t know how to interpret the look of horror on Arthur’s face, as the outlaw’s gaze travelled from his face to his clutched hands.</p><p>‘Albert, I’m… I’m so sorry.’</p><p>The photographer stared silently, as the outlaw fumbled with the straps of the flaps. Maybe it was the dreadful night he just had, maybe it was Arthur’s proximity all along: without thinking twice, Albert surged forward and gripped his arm. Arthur stopped his attempt and turned to him. His blue eyes were wide open, staring at him with bewilderment.</p><p>‘Arthur.’</p><p>Albert realized he was incapable to tell him what he deeply wanted him to know, what he had thought about all night. They just stood there inside the tiny tent, frozen on the spot, Arthur half outside and Albert desperately clutching at him. It was ridiculous. Mustering up his courage, Albert inhaled deeply and let his hand slid slowly along Arthur’s arm.</p><p>‘Please,’ he begged him in a whisper.</p><p>He held Arthur’s intense gaze on him. When he thought he was in for a punch, the outlaw suddenly grabbed his face between his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. As their lips met for the first time, Albert gripped at Arthur’s shoulders to steady himself. Arthur fell backward, pulling Albert with him, his hands moving from his cheeks to his waist and his hair, holding him tightly against his body. So close to one another, Albert felt they were still both hard and that made him moaned. Arthur answered him with a grunt. They kissed and kissed, with lips and tongues and teeth. Of course the man was as wild behind closed doors as he was out there, Albert thought, exhilarated. Maybe it should have frightened him; it was arousing him even more.</p><p>As if Arthur was reading his thoughts, he made them flip over, and stood above the photographer, his hands on both side of his head, his intense gaze back on him. Tentatively, he lowered himself and rubbed against his body. Albert let out another moan, and a mischievous smile appeared on the outlaw’s face at that sound.</p><p>‘Maybe you should finish… What you started, Mr. Morgan,’ Albert breathed out, his hands gripping the blanket under him.</p><p>Arthur’s smile stretched, and tiny crow’s feet appeared near his eyes. Albert thought he had never seen a man as beautiful as him and felt suddenly incredibly lucky.</p><p>‘With pleasure, Mr. Mason.’</p><p>Arthur proceeded in opening their pants and pulling them out. Then, he spat in his hand and took them both in it. As he started to slowly stroke them together, he let out a deep moan, and Albert had to close his eyes and inhaled sharply, overwhelmed with pleasure.</p><p>‘Look at me, Albert.’</p><p>The soft voice and the use of his first name made him open his eyes again, and they landed on the face of the outlaw, shining with admiration. Albert had a hard time believing he could elicit such a reaction from such a man. But said man, standing on one hand, still jerking them from the other, leaned on him and buried his face in his neck. He heard a muffled ‘Albert…’ against his skin and had to close his eyes again, this time to prevent tears from spilling out.</p><p>They came one after the other, both moaning each other’s name as they did.</p><p>After that, Albert laid on his back, entirely spent, with a dreamy smile on his lips. He watched as Arthur removed his vest and shirt, and used the last to clean them up before pulling back the first. The sun was starting to rise after the rain, and it shone on the side of Arthur’s face and his disheveled hair with a beautiful golden glow. The outlaw placed a cigarette between his lips, lighted it and took a long drag, before turning toward Albert. The sight of him made him smile, and the photographer asked in a soft voice:</p><p>‘How do you feel?’</p><p>‘Happy. Happier than I’ve been in a long time.’</p><p>Albert blushed, and Arthur’s smile stretched before he took another drag.</p><p>‘You?’</p><p>‘I am very glad this is how the night turned out.’</p><p>Arthur chuckled. ‘Me too,’ he said.</p><p>He finished his cigarette, threw it outside then laid back down next to Albert. The photographer rolled on his side and put a hand on Arthur’s cheek. The outlaw looked at him silently.</p><p>‘Arthur, I…’</p><p>Once again, the words failed him. Gently, Arthur turned his head and placed a soft kiss on his palm. Albert smiled at the fond gesture.</p><p>‘Thank you.’</p><p>Arthur put his arm around his waist and pulled him close.</p><p>‘Thank <i>you</i>, Albert.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>